Free Fall
by MaryCress
Summary: when Young Charlie acts on her crush on Bass No blackout, AU This first chapter was very inspired by my life, however the next chapers aren't at all. I'll post a new chapter every weekend. hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

" _So you're coming with us?"_

" _And why in hell would I do that? I hate clubs?"_ Miles frowned

" _Why are you even going?"_

" _Well I wanna give it a try and you know how it goes, young in your mind equal young body."_ Miles chuckled at that.

The truth was he didn't want to leave Charlie alone in a club, even though she was going with her friends. Ok well the whole truth was that he was in love with Charlie and couldn't let anything happen to her, so he was going.

" _You're no fun Uncle Miles!"_ Said Charlie from the frame of the door.

Both men turned their head in her direction, Bass' heart missed a couple of beat. Charlie was wearing a simple red dress which flattered her young curvy body, with black high heels. Bass was going to die, he was totally going to hell thanks to all the naughty thoughts he got by looking and lusting about how she looked in that outfit. However seeing her like that only confirmed even more, the fact that he WAS going with her.

This crush had started innocently months ago, but now that he was honest about his feelings for her, he could tell that it had stated when she bad been there supporting him through the worst months of his life. However now, now it was out of his control.

Charlotte was like an old soul, she had to grow faster and be more independent than any other kid. Her brother Danny had some health 'issues as a young child, so her parents would use all their free time to be with him. Which let Charlie on her own most of the time.

He wanted nothing more but be with her. He was completely and madly in love with her. So here he was at 37 going to a club to look after his best friend's niece.

" _You're going like that?"_ Miles frowned.

" _Well yes it's a club, not a church. And I'm still minor, if I don't want to be reject I need to look older."_ She said with a wink.

The cab dropped them, in front of the club where Charlie friends were waiting.

The night went smoothly, people were drinking and dancing. Charlie was doing her fourth shots, dancing to the beat, from the corner of her eyes she could see Bass' lingering stare on her body.

Her crush on him had outgrown with puberty and hormones but here tonight, it was worse than ever. Her panties were soaked. It wasn't the first time that she had caught him staring at her, but she had always wonder, when will he act on it? She is sure he is attracted to her, and that perhaps hopefully he felt the same that she did.

Well apparently, it wasn't tonight yet.

Taking her fifth shots, Charlie looked back to him. A strained of jealousy went through her, Bass was being hit on by a woman. The bitch was throwing her tits on full display for him.

No way.

He wouldn't act, so she was going.

" _Dance with me Sebastian"_ Bass looked up, Charlie was in front of him, a hand on each gorgeous hips. His saw a gleam of jealousy but mostly lust shooting right for him. Leaving the pathetic attempted of the girl next to him, Bass stood up and grabbed Charlie's waist, to lead her to the dance floor.

They started to move slowly, looking in each other eyes. Charlie turned her back to him, and danced with his chest glued to her back. Bass was so fucking aroused right now, her gorgeous ass swaying, placed exactly on his cock. Bass lost it, when Charlie put her wavy blond hair on one shoulder. Leaving a perfect view to her cleavage, Bass put his left hand on her lower abdomen. Chills went through her core, his thumbs making slow circle made her slowly moan.

Charlie turned again, and they stared into each other eyes for what felt like ages. But then something that had them making wet dream for now years finally happened. They lips met in the middle, the kiss was slow and gentle, Bass stepped back a bit but let his body glued to hers. He whispered her name, his voice filled with lust and hope, and what Charlie thought as love.

Charlie saw however a puzzled look in his eyes, Bass was asking her if she wanted this as hard as he wanted it. So Charlie put both hands on his face, put him for a languorous kiss. Their tongue met, and this time it was Bass who groaned of pleasure. His hands squeezing her ass, and compelled her closer.

They broke apart _"finally_ " Charlie whispered in his ear.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well I think it has been pretty obvious that I wanted you for years Sebastian"._

Bass' eyes went wide. He knew about her crush for him when she was little, but he had figured, she had been over it. Fortunately for him apparently not.

" _And by the way things are right now, I'll say you want me to Sebastian"_ she said with a smirk.

" _Come on let's get out of here"_

In the cab, on the way to his apartment, Bass had his hands on Charlie's tight, his thumbs coming closer and closer to her pulsating core. The touch on her bare tight was making her completely crazy.

The door of Bass' apartment was barely closed when they were on each other again. Her, pinned against the wall, with her legs around his waist. While Bass was kissing and stroking every bit of skin to his reached.

Then suddenly Bass stopped and laid his forehead against hers.

" _Wait, we need to slow down… this is a bad idea"_

His words stabbed her gut.

" _Is it?"_ she said while stroking his back to his ass.

" _Yeah you're still 17. "_

" _I don't care about the age difference, next week I'll be 18. You're who I want. I see the way you looked at me, when you think I'm not watching! And it's alright, because I want you too "_

" _Thanks it makes me feel like an old pervert_ " he chuckled.

" _Yeah but you're my old pervert."_ She smirked, with her eyes full of love.

" _Yes I am yours"_

Then he kissed her again, Charlie moaned. Untying her legs from his waist, she grabbed his hands and led the way to his bedroom. She undressed slowly in front of him, keeping only her thong. His eyes glued to hers. He was already hard as hell, only she could make him so powerful and powerless at the same time.

He took off his shoes and shirt, and plunged to kiss her. His hands squeezed her ass, while hers were roaming on his perfect developed chest. Bass left hand caressed her mound and felt how wet she was through her little black lace thong. He stroked gently over it, Charlie pushed her pussy on his hand to feel more pressure, when his clever fingers made contact with her clit, and she jolted of pleasure and shuddered.

He laid her down on his mattress, Bass kissed his way down to her pussy. Kissing her inner silky tights, and then he kissed her pussy through her thong.

" _Bass please…"_ Charlie was losing it. _"Do you know how many times I imagined you in this position?"_

His response was to tear apart her thong ridiculously small. Then he started to lick and suck her wet pussy. Charlie's moans was making him harder than ever, he could come right away if his need to come inside her wasn't stronger.

He entered with one finger. The feel of her inner walls told him she was going to come any time. " _More Bass"_ and he obeyed, putting a second finger and then adding more pressure to her clit.

She came crying his name. He licked her, his mouth and his fingers full with her sweetness.

" _You're so beautiful Charlotte"_ Bass stared her silky skin sprinkled with blushes.

Pushing down his pants, while charlotte spread herself in the middle of the bed, her legs open clearly showing the pool between her tights. Charlie stared at Bass' huge cock, he stroked it a couple of times, before laying on top of her.

Charlie looked straight in his eyes _, "I need to tell you… I have never actually done it before"_

Charlie who looked usually so confident, was here completely, unsure of herself and self-aware of her current state. Bass kissed her forehead, and whispered _"It's okay sweetheart, we don't have to do anything tonight we can stop here, if you want?"_

" _No I want this, I want you Bass"_

" _You're sure?"_

Only nodding, Bass kissed her slowly one more time before taking his cock and finally going home. First she frowned but he went gently and gave her time to adjust before continuing gradually.

When he entered her fully, Charlie wrapped her legs around him, and urged him to move.

With each stroke the pain went away, leaving place to the pleasure building like a fire in her groin.

Bass was roaming his hands on this virgin territory, where no one had never been. He was her first, and it pleased him. While kissing her nipples, he stroked her clit.

" _Oh my god… Bass"_ her hands on his ass to compel him closer.

" _Come for me baby"_

With that Charlie shuddered in piece, her tight walls clutched his dick, sending him over the edge, spilling his hot seed to her deepest with one last thrust.

He rolled them over, keeping them linked. His hands on her lower back, and his soft dick inside her, while their mix fluids were leaking from her pussy.

" _I love you so much Charlotte"_

They kissed one last time before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next day, started very pleasantly for Charlie, as she woke up with Bass head between her legs and his fingers and tongue working their way to her climax.

" _Well hello to you too"_ she said kissing his lips full of her taste while coming down from her high. _"A woman could get used to that"_

" _Well you can baby, because now that I have you, I won't let you go"_

This promising tone made butterflies fluttered in Charlie's stomach. She still couldn't believe that Sebastian Monroe loved her, she felt so lucky to be in his arms.

She ride him, with his hands claiming her breast and their eyes locked together. They were about to start another round when Bass' phone rang from the living room, he wouldn't have picked up if he hadn't recognized the special ringtones that he had set up a few years ago for Miles.

" _Shit"_ he got up and answered.

" _Men where are you? Where is Charlie? Is she with you?"_

" _Hey slow down, would you? Yes Charlie is with me and she is fine. We're at my place, she didn't want to wake up anyone last night, when we left the club it was already pretty late."_

" _Ok thanks Bass, I was pretty worried when she didn't call me back this morning"_

" _Well yeah she still asleep on the couch"_

" _Alright well, please bring both of your asses here for lunch, Rachel is being her usual pain in the ass, and I need my drinking buddy."_

" _Alright we're on our way"_

After hanging up, Bass turned back and he saw Charlie there standing in his kitchen with only one of his old shirt on her.

"So…"

" _Miles wants us to come back for lunch, he needs support around your mother_ " she chuckled. _"Come on let's go take a shower."_

Parking in front of the Matheson's house, Bass took Charlie's hand and a quick last kiss, before going inside.

" _Well finally!"_ Miles welcomed them with as usual a glass of whisky in his hand.

" _Don't start alright, now if you will excuse me I will go get change"_

It was almost like doing the walk of shame, she told herself. Putting a simple black jean and a long sleeve gray t-shirt, Charlie came back downstairs founding everybody sited waiting only for her. She took the sit in front of Bass.

During lunch, small talk was made but Bass couldn't help but eyeing Charlie, he wanted so much to be next to her right now and kissed her. Now that he knew how she tasted and how it was to hold her, he couldn't go back.

He knew it was wrong to love her and want her, but he couldn't help. Guilt roamed in his stomach, when he though how wrong it was, them together. Her so young, him so old. Her his best friend's niece. He couldn't even begin to imagine the mess it would be if anyone happened to know about them. Miles would kill him, as well as Rachel. They were his family, and he loved them, he'd do anything for them. But God dammit Charlotte was worth risking everything.

When they hold stare during the meal, Bass felt like his heart would exploded with all the love and lust he had for this woman. Then he felt Charlie's foot roaming over his foot and then going up along his legs to finally rest on his tight.

Her foot was way too close to his dick, so he slowly lowered his hand, and grabbed her foot and then he reciprocated her fine gesture. Sensually caressing her legs, even that made her shuddered.

Before dessert arrived, Bass excused himself going for the bathroom. Putting fresh water on his face, when he felt gentled hand wrapping around his waist.

Looking in the mirror, he saw charlotte kissing his neck, he turned and kissed her properly on the lips with all he got. Her hands on his ass, to bring him closer. He gently stoke her right arm, and lay back his head, to dig in her eyes.

" _Charlotte… Charlotte"_

" _Sebastian…. Sabastian"_ she mimicked

Both of his hands on her face _"you're gonna be the death of me"_ laying his forehead to hers. "Will you come back to my place after lunch?"

" _Sure, I will say that I have plan with a friend."_

" _Alright sweetheart"_

She kissed him passionately.

" _Come let's go back"_


	2. Chapter 2 : Discover

**Chapter 2**

All long during the meal, Charlie and Bass got a hard time to keep each other straight, they felt sparks every time their eyes would met across the table. Both hoping that their family was too distracted to figure anything out. However they couldn't keep their foot to themselves, the need to feel the other was too big.

After lunch that as usual lasted for hours, and what felt for torturous hours for both Bass and Charlie. Has planned Charlie told everybody that she was leaving to meet a friend in town, and Bass nicely proposed himself to drop her on his way.

Once in his car, Charlie put her hand on his thigh and Bass intertwined their fingers _. "I want to show you something, if you're up to a bit of tracking?" Bass had said leaving the main road._

" _Why not"_ she had said with a smile.

Now here they were in a forest nearby the town, they had walked for almost an hour. They saw a couple of deer, birds were singing, sun was shining. They talked about their life, what they would like to accomplish in the incoming years. Charlie told him, she dreamt to travel in the Europe eastern countries. He told him about the city he had been between his break from his tour oversea.

Charlie has known Bass, literally her entire life, yet through this little walk, she had still discovered things about him. Things that he had never told her before himself, or that she had never heard her uncle talk about.

It was odd for her, this was so knew. Talk about her feelings or her dreams and hope, wasn't an easy thing to do for Charlie. She had always been a loner, she had never dated anyone either. All her friends did but she had rejected any kind of advance coming from other man because she was only interested in one.

Charlie couldn't talk to her parents always busy with her little brother, she got it he was sick and needed to be taken care of. Nevertheless it hurt a bit to know that she will always pass second in her parent's hearts.

Of course she had her amazing uncle Miles and Bass to her side growing up. But here again she couldn't told to her uncle about her desperate crush on his best friend and even less told it to Bass. So Charlie was used to keep it quiet and kept her feeling deep down in her.

At some point they finally made it to the top, Charlie was mesmerized by the beauty of the view. The sun was almost setting for the day, leaving a bunch of colors. They had a view on the entire city from up there, the city light brighten.

" _This is beautiful Bass"_

" _Yes it is"_ when she turned to looked him, she saw that he wasn't even looking at the landscape but only to her.

He encircled her with his arms around her waist. Her back resting against his well-defined torso, and her head in the nook of his shoulder. They were both turned toward the landscape.

" _How did you find this place?"_

After a long silence, Charlie had just imagined that he didn't want to talk about it.

" _It was after the accident"_ Charlie immediately understood why he had been slow to answer, she knew and remember how the death of his family had affected him, she squeezed his hand. _"I always felt like I was suffocating when I was in town so I ended up doing a lot of wandering. And one day, I ended up there at sunset too, with a bottle of scotch. And all the pain in the world hovering inside me. It had been for the longest time a land of sadness. Now that I'm better, it became a peaceful place where I can rest and think. I have never shown that place to anyone, not even Miles."_ During all his speech, he had lazily caress Charlie's stomach.

" _I'm glad you share it with me, Sebastian."_

" _Yeah I'm glad too"_

They kissed slowly at first, then Charlie wanted more of him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. Seeking entrance with her tongue she deepened the kiss, with one hand on his ass, while the other was playing with the soft curly hair on his head. She moaned when she felt his hand stroking lightly her breast through her shirt.

Pushing his hips forward, he let Charlie know how much he wanted her, as well as the effect she had on him. Feeling the aching in her pulsating chore, Charlie back off a bit to unbuckled him. When she found his hard cock and squeezed a bit she heard him groan, while he lifted up her shirt and undid one her breast out of her bra to suck vividly on the small bud hardening under his tongue.

" _Bass, I want you… "_

Taking the hint Bass took his clothes off, and undressed her quickly as well. He slowly made his way to her wet pussy, by kissing and licking her throat then her breast and the hard nipple that were now almost hurting due to the need she felt to have him inside her.

Putting her hands on his shoulder, Bass inked one of her leg beside his head on his shoulder, then the fire in her groin roared violently, as she felt the first lick.

He kissed and licked her, then added two fingers in her. Charlie was moaning loudly but she didn't care, the feeling was so intense that she felt lost in heaven. She could feel her wetness rolling down her thighs.

His clever finger made the trick, in one instant, Charlie shuddered around his digit, and she could have fallen if he hadn't been for the support that provided Bass. He gently stoked her legs while she got down from her high.

He laid down his shirt and her as well on the grass, making a small cover for her to lie down. Sucking her nipples, Charlie surrounded his waist with her legs, and let him dive in her hot wet fold.

He slammed in her a couple of time before changing the position, he put up on his shins and hugged her back against his torso, then he slided home again.

One of her hand was grabbing his ass to help him with the rhythm while the other was clutched around his hair. This new angle was perfect, his cock slamming right in her cervix each time, while his hands were simultaneously stoking her clit and massaging her breast.

They came together with moans and groans.

Bass took a few days off without telling anybody so he could be with Charlie during her summer break. Being his own boss had its perks, plus he could perfectly rely on his right arm: Jeremy Baker, to leave his security firm for a week.

They mostly spend their days curled up in bed, talking, watching their favorite movies. Sometimes they went out to shopped or go to the movie.

Charlie was going to start college in a month, she started earlier than usual because she had jumped a couple of class as a child, being the daughter of genius had its perks.

However Charlie was really afraid that what they had, would cut short in September, to just be a summer fling. Bass had told her that she didn't need to be worry about that, he told her she would never be just a fling to him. They had kissed and made love all night by Christianizing all the place of his home.

A week before the end of the vacation, the Matheson family had decided to go away in the old family country house which was near a lack about 30 miles away of town.

They had gown for the weekend, of course as usual Bass was invited, like he always was.

They took 2 cars to go, her parents had driven together, while Miles, Bass, Danny and herself had went with Miles's car.

She hadn't stop staring Bass during the drive, which had given her odd look from her brother.

Danny was the only one who had known about how her crush had developed through the year. She had never actually told him about, one day he had just told her he knew. They have never really talk about it, but yet he still knew how deep her feeling for this man were.

The weekend had been great, it had been good to get everybody together for an entire weekend. However Bass and Charlie were going crazy, they were doing all they could to be away from the other to avoid temptation.

Which of course had inquired weird questions and looks from Miles: _"what's going? You're acting like fucking weirdoes!"_

Bass had wanted to scream, "What's going on Miles? What is going on, is that I'm in love with your niece like over the moon in love, but I can't be with her completely because of who she is related to!"

In reality, Bass and Charlie had just looked at each other, shrugged and said that nothing was going on.

In the first day of college arrived, Bass helped her settle in. He bought her a golden frame with a picture of them taken this summer. She remembered this weekend, she told everybody that she was sleeping over at one of her friend's house while Bass told Miles, he had to do some business trip. In reality Bass and her had went away at the beach for the weekend. They had left on Friday afternoon and came only Monday around noon. They had spent the weekend as a real couple.


	3. Chapter 3 : first anniversary

**Chapter 3**

Tonight Bass was taking Charlie in the nicest restaurant in town, said he wanted to do something special for their first year anniversary.

Looking down in the mirror, Charlie was pleased about her outfit, she had decided to wear all the things he had bought her. The light green dress - who hugged her curved perfectly with a very nice cleavage – that he got her as a surprised after one of his business trip. Then a diamante pendant that he got for her birthday, the earing which went along were a Valentine's Day gift.

She had put just a bit of make up to appear older.

Finally ready, she cleaned up all her mess. Her make up in their bathroom, and put back in the closet her dresses next to his suit.

Going to college had its perks. College being quite away from home, she had rented a room on campus, this had made their relationship easier to live. She could spend all the time in the world with Bass without being afraid to be caught by her family, or better she didn't have to explain where she spent her days and nights to her parents.

However, the return trip between Bass' apartment and campus had started to tire both of them. A few months after stating college, Bass had invited her to move in with him.

 _They were lying naked above the sheet, sweaty and out of breath after some intense rounds of sex. When he had asked her._

" _Come live with me Charlotte"_

 _Fear and joy had overwhelmed her, but looking in his beautiful blue eyes had compelled her to say yes._

" _Alright" she had said, sealing the deal with a kiss. They had curled up for the night, and next thing in the morning they were moving her stuff in his apartment._

Charlie came out of her daydream, disturbed by her buzzing phone on the bed. She picked up with a smile seeing the name on it.

" _Hi honey! Where are you?"_

" _Take all you need for the evening, and meet me outside"_

She could see his grin through his voice _"alright, coming."_

She put her coat on, took her bag, and locked the door. Once outside Charlie was met with Bass standing in front of his car, she noticed how gorgeous he looked in a grey suit and a white shirt. He was leaning casually against the car with a smile that was reaching his eyes.

They hadn't see each other all day, and Charlie realized how much she was addicted to him, she missed him every time they were apart.

She stepped into his embrace, and breathed in his sent, which was a sweet mixt between the perfume she had offered to him at Christmas and his natural manly scent that made her crazy.

They kissed lightly. _"You look stunning charlotte."_

" _Well you're not bad either"_ she teased.

Ever the gentleman, Bass turned around the car to get the door's car for her. He settled in, and they were on their way for the night, Bass' hands drawing little circle on Charlie's thigh.

" _I think it's time we tell them"_ Bass announced between two bites.

Charlie looked up, unsure. _"You do?"_

" _Yeah… I mean… It's been a year already that we're together, I love you, I want them to know. And I'm sick of Miles trying to play cupid or whatever with me and a bunch of weird woman."_

" _What?"_ Charlie exclaimed with a sting of jealousy.

" _When we go grabbed drinks, he's always trying to make me leave with a girl. And the other night he asked me about you, he told it was weird that you were not seeing anyone, that maybe you did but kept him hidden, or whatever."_

A stab of jealousy went through Charlie thinking about woman hitting on Bass, _"Indeed we have to tell them."_

" _What do you think this week-end, for my birthday, everybody will be there?_

Charlie's nineteenth birthday was this weekend, her mother had made sure everybody would be there.

" _Alright baby"_

Keeping their relationship secret has been quite the challenge, but they had managed. The hardest was always during the family meeting, they had to stop the lingering stare on each other, or the useless and obvious touches, the private jokes. They had to lie each time they would been asked about how they spent their free time because obviously they were always together.

Before dessert arrived, Bass sneak out of his jacket, a square box wrapped in silver paper.

" _You didn't have to get me anything you know?"_

" _Of course I did, it's our anniversary, I wanna celebrate it, and celebrate the time we spent together, and show you how much you mean to me."_

A smile on her face, Charlie unwrapped her gift, with trembling fingers.

" _It's beautiful Sebastian! I love it! Help me?"_ she took off the diamante necklace she had already on.

Bass got up and helped Charlie attached the necklace he got her. Putting her hair to one side, he slowly took his time to attach the necklace, it was a small M pendant incrusted with diamante falling just above her breast, surrounded by a golden chain. Then he let his hands lingered against her shoulder to down her arms, his fingers barely touching the counter oh her breast. Bass made her shuddered, she looked so beautiful with his M around her neck, he wanted to make love to her right now and right here.

Charlotte turned slightly, " _You'll have your gift at home, it's too crowned in here for you to unwrap me"_ she whispered in his hear while caressing his legs letting her hands grow closer to his cock. Bass groaned.

" _Let's get the hell out of here."_ With that they quickly paid and made their way to the car.

The road was full with sexual tension, as soon as they were home Bass pinned her against the wall and kissed her with all he got. Charlie circled his waist with her long legs.

Bass couldn't wait, he wanted her so badly, he took them to their bedroom. Charlie unwrapped herself from him and turned for him to unzipped the dress which fell at her foot.

Bass discovered the kinky lingerie that Charlie was wearing. She was wearing black stocking link to a black lace garter belt, her bra was also in black lace. She looked like a wet dream.

" _Oh my god Charlotte… and you weren't wearing underwear"_

" _Figured we didn't need it"_ she smirked.

" _Well you were right."_ He came closer and whispered in her ear " _the things I want to do to you Baby"_

" _Well it's my gift for you Sebastian, you can do anything you want to."_ Carlie dropped his vest and started to unbuttoned his shirt. She let her hands roamed on his pecs and then on his lower abdomen. She felt in controlled.

She unbuckled him to let spring free his massive erection. She squeezed it a bit and then started to pump him. However Bass was going to come quickly if she kept doing that. So he grabbed her wits, and throw her on the bed. She laid there sprawled, he hovered above her. Bass took both her hands and slammed them above her head, he kissed her with excitement.

He made his way to her breast, and sucked her nipple through the bra. Then he dig with his other hand to unhook her bra, using it to tie her wits above her head. Then he came back to her tits and the feeling was so overwhelming.

Charlie could feel how wet she was, dripping on her thigh and on the sheet. She moaned loudly at the heat building in her.

Bass finally kept going down, but he didn't stop at her pussy. No first he took off her heels, and then came back up. He kissed her clit, making her bolt " _please Bass"._

He stated slowly rubbing her clit, and then he licked her. Charlie was meeting every lick, lifting her hips. Seeing how wet she was, he added two fingers in her, while still rubbing her clit " _faster_ ". He obliged, Bass felt her walls clamps around his fingers as she cried out his name.

Then Bass got up and undressed, he turned her on her stomach with her hands still tied. _"Spread your legs for me baby"_

With that he entered her in one thrust. The angle was perfect, each thrust made Charlie whimper a bit more loudly. He loved the sound that he made her do. He completely lie down on her putting a bit of his weight on one elbow. With his other hand he massaged delicately her breast and nipple, _"mine"_ he groaned in her ear. " _Yes…yes… yes I'm yours Bass_ " Charlie came a second time, his juice enveloping Bass' cock.

He turned her again on her back and slammed back in her. After a few thrust and him sucking her nipple and rubbing her clit. They both came together, Bass unloaded his hot seed in her tight pussy.

Kissing her softly _"I love you so much Charlotte_ ", he untied her wits. Then he rolled on his back spreading her on him, with his soft dick still in her.

" _Love you too baby"_

Bass wrapped the sheet around them, _"happy first year anniversary charlotte_ ", Charlie said something understandable as she had already drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : life begin

Notes: I'm utterly sorry that I didn't upload sooner, but between university and work I was overwhelmed.

Thank you for still reading, I hope you like the story as much as I enjoyed to write it. This is the last chapter.

I hope you all had a lovely Easter!

Finally Saturday arrived, Charlie was anxious more than ever, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Today was the right day to announce to her family that Bass and she were dating for now a year. That they liked or not.

They had picked out this day, hoping it would smooth a bit her family's reaction.

Both were very afraid of the outcome they would get from them. Bass only hoped they would not rejected Charlie or get mad at her about their relationship. He could deal with them, not talking to him permanently or not. He would be harsh, but at least he would still have Charlotte next to him. He wouldn't be alone as long as she was with him. But Bass couldn't bear the idea of her being rejected by the one who were supposed to love her no matter what.

Unfortunately for them, Bass had notice that Miles wasn't in a good mood since a couple days, apparently Miles had even ditch Bass on guy's night –they would meet up a couple of time per week to hang out in a bar and drown themselves in whisky, but Miles had refused to go out with Bass this week, refusing every time with a pretty odd excuses- so that wasn't going to help. However she knew that Danny would be supportive.

" _Baby are you ready yet?"_ Bass shouted out from the living room. He was watching a documentary on some discovery channel, his mind not really into it, due to the tornado that was going to happene later. However he knew he had left Charlie in the bathroom like 20min ago, and she hadn't still come out, which was pretty weird since charlotte didn't usually spend a lot of time to prepare.

" _Yeah just a couple of minutes"_

" _It's just dinner with your parents, not a presidential meeting_ " he said while a bearded man talk with behind him a map with what seemed to be like battles from the civil war.

" _So? How do I look?"_

Bass looked up, Charlie was wearing a simple black dress with beautiful red high heel which made her legs looked longer than ever. " _You're gorgeous Charlotte."_ He circled her with his arms around her waist, his eyes noted the necklace she was wearing –his necklace _. "You kept it?"_

" _Yeah I figure I didn't need to take it off, seeing the news that we're going to drop"_

Charlie didn't a single time took off his necklace, it was the only thing that was making her his. She loved it. It remind her of his tattoo, she felt linked to him when they weren't together.

They arrived at the Matheson house only to be received with a broody Miles, and a Rachel that was going nuts with the meal.

Bass and Charlie shared a look " _alright let's do this"._

They went sit down on the sofa next to her father and Danny while Miles was sulking on a chair watching tv. Usually Miles would have already talk to Charlie, asking her about her week and school. Bass got the same treatment, even though he tried to engage conversation Miles barely answered.

So the couple decided to let go for now and kept talking with Ben, Danny and to the furtive Rachel.

Everything was going fine, after a couple of drinks, the entire family put down around the wooden table, filled with amazing food, only Charlie's favorites. As usual Bass and Charlie were facing each other, however Miles had changed place with her father so he wouldn't be near Charlie or Bass.

Rachel served everybody while Ben served wine.

" _Well happy birthday to my beautiful daughter"_ her father proclaimed standing with his glass of wine.

The family cheered up as well a happy birthday.

" _Come on give us a speech sis'"_ Danny shouted out to joke.

Everyone went quiet. _"Well actually yes, I have something to say."_ She looked at Bass, he nodded slightly.

" _You're not pregnant, are you?"_

" _Gees Rachel! Calm down and listen to her"_ her father intervened.

" _No mum, I'm not pregnant… but I could be…"_

Oh great charlotte nice way to introduce our relationship, you were supposed to simply say no, thought Bass.

" _What does that mean?"_ Rachel was already a bit louder.

" _It means, that I have been seeing someone for a year now, it's very serious between us, and we love each other."_ She heard Miles chuckle to that but ignored it.

" _Well that's wonderful darling, when will we meet him?"_ asked her father.

" _Actually… you already know him_ " surprised faces appeared around the table. " _It's Bass"._

It was oddly quiet, just like before a huge storm arrived. Then her mother screamed inaudible things, while Ben tried to calm her down.

Ben was always the rational and calm one, she was thankful for his help even though she didn't know what he was thinking yet.

However what surprised Charlie and Bass was, the lack of surprised on Miles face. Bass tuned toward him _"you knew, didn't you?"_

" _Of course I knew, you dipshit!"_

" _But how? We always been so careful."_ Charlie intervened distraught

" _I saw you last weekend at this restaurant! Holding hands and all that shit!"_

" _That's why you have been in a shitty mood, isn't it?"_

" _Yeah Bass, it is, because weirdly seeing my best friend with his tongue deep in my niece didn't make an appealing picture! You were both fucking clinging to each other, which was too much."_

" _You know we wanted to tell you sooner, but we preferred to keep it to each other at the beginning and then we were afraid we were going to lose you, all of you. So we kept quiet."_ Charlie said in an apology tune.

Miles face was totally blank, free of any expression. " _I know you surely don't like that, but Miles please listen, I love her. I do. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. You know me… You were wondering why I haven't date anyone for a long time now… well now you know it's because I had Charlotte… All I want is to make her happy, I will be with her as long as she allows me to. I can't imagine my life without her Miles, she is my everything. My soul. My heart. My life. She is the love of my life."_ Bass said his last sentence staring straight in Charlotte beautiful blue eyes.

Charlie got up and went next to Bass, soon they were in each other arms, which got an eye rolling from Miles.

But even him, could tell, that they were in love. He had always wanted a good man for Charlie. He hadn't expected his best friend to be the one, but he knew Bass would do anything for her.

" _I understand… I'm not saying that I'm ok with that but just… I understand… if you loved each other… but don't come to me when all this start falling in dipshit."_ Miles said with his best threating finger, while drinking down his wisky.

" _It won't"_ said Bass while meeting eyes with Charlotte.

Turning her attention back to her mother, Charlotte saw that everyone was looking at them, and was awfully quiet.

" _Mon?"_

" _I don't like this Charlie, not one bit."_ With that her mother felt table to go upstairs.

"She will come around don't worry Charlie." He father said _"I think I'm with Miles on this point, it's your business, not mine, but please be careful both of you."_ With that Ben left to look for Rachel.

" _Well… welcome in the family Bro_ " Danny said while putting an arm around Bass' shoulder.

After that, dinner went by slowly, her parents came back down, and she blew her candles. Her brother offered her a couple of books, Miles gave her beautiful bracelet, and she received clothes as well as a bit of money from her parents.

Even though it was Charlie's birthday, the news had a bit crashed down the family mood. Her mother wasn't talking to Bass and wasn't even looking at him, she was just ignoring the fact that they were together. Hoping it would go away. Miles was drinking a bit more than usual and grumbled every time Bass and Charlie would lingered too much.

There were just her father and her brother who actually interacted normally with both Charlie and Bass.

" _Oh it never felt so good to come back home"_ said charlotte spread on the bed.

" _Yes you're right_ " Bass kissed her slowly on the shoulder, on the neck. _"So how do you wanna celebrate your 20 year?"_

" _I think I have an idea"_ Charlie replied with a luscious smirk.

Then charlotte turns in his arms, and they kissed, letting Charlie escape a moan. His hands pushed up her dress, and roamed on her ass. They were quick to undress, they laid on their side, Charlie's back against his torso.

Bass lifted up her legs and slowly entered her. They made love slowly, her hand in his air, his hand on her tits. They climaxed together.

Bass was thrilled, this gorgeous and amazing woman was his, but finally he could brag to the entire world about how wonderfully happy she was making him. She made him a better man. Charlotte was making him happy again after all he had been through.

 **Prologue: 7 years later**

" _Bass! I'm gonna kill you! I hate you"_

" _It's ok baby, I love you enough for both of us. You're doing great. Keep going baby."_

" _Come one Mrs. Monroe, one more push and you will meet your baby girl."_

Charlie crushed Bass' hand, and screamed. Then she heard it, the little cry of her baby girl.

Bass was finally carrying his little daughter in his arms. He remembered the day Charlie told him she was pregnant.

 _He was coming back home after a hard day at work, when he arrived he picked quickly that something wasn't as usual. Charlotte wasn't in the living room - planning the program in the museum where she worked- as ordinary, he wandered a bit toward their bedroom, and found light coming from under the bathroom's door._

" _Baby? Are you alright?" he had tried to open the door, without success._

" _Yeah…" he could tell she was lying and maybe he though also crying._

" _Open up please, Charlotte" he heard the little click of the lock, and came in. He found Charlotte sat down on the cold floor, her legs to her front and her head hidden by massive blond hair._

 _He sat next to her and took her in his arms. He pushed away the messy hair, and put a hand under her chin to meet her eyes. "What's going on Charlotte?"_

" _I'm… I'm pregnant"_

 _Bass remembered how his heart had stopped, he had been overwhelmed with the news._

" _Are… Are you sure?"_

" _I just took a test, I would need a blood test. But I'm pretty sure, I'm pretty late."_

 _Bass had squeezed her so hard against his chest, laugh and tears mixing. "You're not mad?" her shy voice had asked._

" _Why would I be mad Charlotte? I love you, I want you to be the mother of my children, I wanna spend the rest of my days with you."_

 _Relief had crossed her pretty face. They had kissed passionately then Bass had took her against the washbasin and they had locked eyes through the mirror._

 _._

" _She's beautiful Charlotte, like you baby. I love you so much both of you."_

" _What's her name_?" asked the pediatrician

" _Gaelle Monroe"_ said Charlie while staring at her baby girl and her husband.

Charlotte's heart was going to explode, everything was perfect - she felt exhausted - but she wouldn't trade her current situation for anything in the world. Her entire family was waiting for news of the recent member, they had all came in emergency to support Bass and she for the birth.

Bass had been the best, he had support her during all her swaying mood. He had told her he would do anything to please her, and that marrying her was the best thing he had ever decided.

However being pregnant had its perks, her libido had never been higher, and Bass was quite happy to help her with that. She remembered when they had Christianized their new home.

Charlie was riding Bass shamelessly on the couch in the living room, she left huge but Bass kept saying that she was beautiful with their baby inside her.

His hands were massaging her sensitive breast, while she was with her hands in her hair and her head thrown back. "Yes… yes Bass… Oh baby… yes harder"

Bass gave all he got, but he wasn't going to last long, so he squeezed lightly her breast and her clit, this combination did the job every time during her pregnancy. She came with a cry, and Bass finally let go.

"Thank you Baby"

"Yeah it was very hard to comply." He had chuckled, while his ring hand was caressing lightly her belly.

Bass had proposed her on their 5th year anniversary, they had celebrated the wedding in summer. Bass and Charlie had decided to organize their wedding on the beach where they had spent many secret weekends.

Now here she was, with her loving husband and their baby girl, with all her family.

Charlotte Matheson Monroe couldn't dream a better life.


End file.
